Because I Love You
by anamkhan283
Summary: An AbhiRika story ...peep in to know more. R & R


AbhiRika - Because I Love You

This is a small B'day gift for my sweet darling Kamikaze.

Hope you like it dear.

Here you go….

Its been one month Abhirika are Married. Abhijeet had gone for an important mission.

Tarika was missing him badly.

Today after 8days Abhi will be returning home from his mission.

AbhiRika's home

It was 8pm

Tarika was arranging their cupboard. She neatly kept the ironed shirts of Abhi in the cupboard, arranged the blazers accordingly. Kept her sarees besides his shirts.

After finishing the work she sat on the bed resting her back. She took a glance at their marriage photo frame kept on the side lamp table. A smile appeared on her lips seeing the picture. She picked the frame and touched the pic very gently and softly and swayed her fingers upon it.

Tarika smiling &amp; looking at their photo : Abhi kab aaoge tum? I missing you badly… jaldi aao…aur intezaar nahi kar sakti ab main..please….

Tarika: bohot der hogayi hai ab tak toh abhi ko aajana chahiye tha ,kaha reh gaye hai..(makinh sad face) kal tak toh bole the ke 7 baje tak pahuch jaayege…aur abhi dekho 8;30 hogaye hai…hmpf

Chalo ab hall mein jaake bait ti hu thoda…

She walked and sat on the couch ,started reading some magazine…and after some time she felt sleepy…and she dozed off .

Time 11Pm

Abhijeet's stood outside their house, and was deeply in thoughts.

Daya : kya soch rahe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: ha..kuch nahi…

Daya: (Smiling)Tarika ka tension….haina?

Abhijeet –( sighing)ha yaar ,pata nahi Tarika mujhe aise haalat mein dekhegi toh kya kahegi….

Daya-Chalo sr insp Abhijeet ,daant sune ko taiyaar raho…

Abhijeet- yaar tu mujhe motivate kar raha hai ya aur dara raha hai….

Daya- (jokingly) dono :-P chal chod abhi , bell baja..bhabi andar intezaar kar rahi hogi..

Abhijeet rang the bell.

Here tarika suddenly got up hearing the door bell, she looked at the clock.

Tarika: 11 baje, is waqt kaun hoga …ha shayed Abhi hoge…

She went and opened the door.

She was shocked ,seeing Abhi in such condition..

Tarika: (worrying) Abhijeet ye tumhare sir (head) pe chot kaise?aur ye haat?(hisright hand was fractured)

Daya came from behind and said…- tarika who mission pe chot laggayi thi

Abhijeet- ha sirf zara sa hi laga hai…baaki I am fine

Tarika – dikh raha hai kitne fine ho…(Angrily)

Daya- tarika chodo ye sab , ek glass pani milega…(he was controlling the situation from going bad to worse..coz he knows , whenever tarika gets angry on abhi …the situation gets out of control)

Tarika- are ha …main abhi layi

Daya- abhijeet chalo tum room mein , thoda aaram karlo…bohot thak gaye hoge …

Abhijeet –amm h ha ,

Tarika went in the kitchen to bring water for duo.

She took the Water and made her way to their bedroom.

Tarika- yelo daya pani

Daya- thank you bhaabi ji(stressing the word ji)

Tarika – ye lo abhi , pani..(plainly)

Abhijeet- thank you.

Tarika – daya,chalo aap log fresh hojayiye…main khana laga deti hu.

Daya- are nahi tarika , main nikalta hu… suba jaldi report karna hai mujhe..abhijeet ko toh chutti mili hai…(SIGHED )mujhe kaam hai.

Tarika- okie daya… chalo main tumhe chod deti hu bahar tak…

Daya- ha

They went in the hall.

Daya- chalo tarika bye. Apna khayal rakna, aur abhijeet ka bhi…

Tarikas expression changed on listening abhis name.

As Daya turned to leave, tarika called him

Tarika- daya

Daya – ha tarika?

Tarika- daya abhijeet ko chot kaise aay? Aur auska haath kaise fracture hua?

Daya – who tarika ,mission pe zara sac hot lag gayi thi..bas

Tarika- daya sach sach bolo…tumhe abhijeet ki kasam..

Daya- woh actually tarika…mission khatam kar ke hum ghar hi aa rahe the ke ek soonsan sadak pe kuch log ek ladki ko pareshaan kar rahe the…Abhjeet wahi se aaraha tha airpot ke liye…ke raste pe usne ye sab dekha ..aur us ladki ko bachane k chkar mein..use shoulder pe bullet lagayi..and unhi mein se ek gunde neAbhijeet ke sar pe vaar kiya..

Baad mein police aake unhe arrest karke legayi and humne abhijeet ko hospital legaye…

Tarika's eyes was filled with she was angry too

Daya- are tarika…be brave …kuch nahi hua hai abhijeet ko he is fine…apna abhi bohot strong hai …haina?

Tarika- hmm

Daya – chalo main chalta hua…aur tum apna khayal rakho…tension mat lo…aur please gussa mat hona abhijeet pe…bohot dar raha tha who tumse…

Tarika- hmm

They bid each other

Here abhijeet was sitting on the bed resting his back and eyes closed.

Tarika came in the bedroom, this made abhi to open his eyes.

He sat properly on seeing tarika…tarika was really angry…(anyone could say that she is was clearly written on her face)

Abhijeet made some courage and said- Tarika…

She wasn't listening to him…she picked the empty glasses which were kept near the bed…and turned to move ….but abhijeet held her hand.

Tarika- mera haath chodo…(she said with no emotions)

Abhijeet- chodne ke liye thodi na pakda hu…:-P]

This made tarika more angry…. She removed her hand …and left the room…

Abhijeet sighed….

After a while tarika came back with a plate of food….

Tarika- abhijeet khaana khaalo…

Abhijeet – tarika main kaise khaau?

Tarika- kaise khaau matlb? Haath se aur kaisse?

Abhijeet showed his fractured hand and smiled

She held a spoonful of pulav &amp; abhijeet ate it giving a smile.

As tarika was about to serve him another spoon Abhijeet held her hand and asked..

Abhijeey- tumne khana khaaye?

Tarika- mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

Abhijeet – are aise kaise bhuknahi hai…(going closer to her) mujhe malum hai …ap humara hi intezaar kar rahe the…kyuke aapko humhare saath jo khaana khana tha..

Tarika- abhijeet please….

Abhijeet- (now being serious) yaar tarika..dekho plss tum mera gussa khaane pe mat daalo…please khaalo khaana

Tarika- maine kaha na mujhe bhuk nahi hai…tumhe samaj nahin aata…

Abhijeet- thik hai toh mujhe bhi nahi khana….

Tarika- abhi chup chap khaana khaalo …tumhe medicines bhi leni hai..

Abhijeet- ek hi condition pe..tumhe mere saath khaana hoga…

Tarika finally gave up…she ate along with abhi…

After they finished their dinner..she got up with the plates and went to kitchen to keep it.

She return with the medicine and gave it to Abhi….he ate it…

Abhijeet- tarika…

Tarika- hmm…

Abhijeet-naaraaz ho…?

Tarika- tumhe use kya farak padta hai…

Abhijeet- are baba itna gussa..

Tarika- abhijeet….kabhi toh serious hojaya karo…har waqt mazak achi baat nahi hai..

Abhijeet- yaar tarika bhul jaaona is baat ko..

Tarika- (angrily)tum bhul sakte ho ye baat ,lekin main nahi..

Abhijeet- tarika tumjaanti ho na ,mera farz hai logo ko bachana…toh us ladki ki jaan bachana bhi mera ek farz tha…

Tarika- abhijeet maine tumhe kabhi roki hu apna farz pura karne ke liye…nahi na(eyes filled with water)

Abhijeet- are tarika tum ro kyu rahi ho….(in concern voice)

Tarika- (crying) kabhi mere bare mein socha hai tumne…ha bolo? (she hugged him back)

He took her in a comfort hug and started caressing her back

Tarika- kabhi socha hai…k agar tumhe kuch hojayega toh mera kya hoga? Abhijeet I really love you (she hugged him more tightly) main tumhare bina nahi ji sakti…

Abhijeet – tarika phele toh tum rona band karo…please….(sweetly) (she stopped crying) ha ab sahi..tarika main bhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hu dear… tum toh meri jaan ho…

Tarika- abhijeet phele promise karo…aage se tum aise koi kadam nahi uthaoge….aur mujhe sab kuch baatoge …

Abhijeet- ok baba …yelo I promise bas…

Abhijeet- tum mere bare mein itna kyu sochti ho…jab ki I don't have a guaranteed life…

Tarika-mein isliye sochti hu…Because I love you…. Mujhe tumhari fikar hai…I luv you abhijeet ….

She gave a sweet smile

Abhijeet- waise tarika ,jab tum gusse mein rehti ho na ..tab tumhe stane mein bada maza aata hai….(giggling)

Tarika ran after him…she was chasing him like tom &amp; jerry…finally she caught him…

Tarika –kya kaha maza aata hai…jaao mujhe baat nahi karna tumse ..i hate you…(making sad face and laid on the bed )

Abhijeet- (lying nxt to her) are sorry jaan..mazaak kar raha tha…

She turned the other side of him facing her back to him

Abhijeet- aaa mera haath

Tarika –(turned quickly and in worried tone) kya hua abhi?

Abhijeet – hahaha kuch nahi…masti kar raha tha..(and placed a sweet smile on her cheek ) I luv you jaan.

#AbhiRika together.

I know I know …kuch khaas nahi tha isme.. I am not at all good in writing fanfic but tried my level best, this was my second story on FF.

Please review…

Agar reviews mile toh I will think of writing more…

Suggestions are welcomed.

And nxt story k liye I need some plot and ideas, please help me for this ok.

Bye take care.

Lots of love - Anam


End file.
